Marriage In A Letter
by GreenSwallow07
Summary: What would you do if your whole future was planned out in one single letter? Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley are thrown together unexpectedly by the new law that has been enforced. Will love blossom? Or will it all end it tears? Find out in 'Marriage in a Letter'..
1. Chapter 1: A Letter from Errol

**A/N: ****_This is my first fanfiction on here, and I don't really know where this is going to end up or how long it is going to be! Reviews will be greatly appreciated! (: Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!_**

_** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; all the credit goes to J.K. Rowling for her wonderful series!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione flicked the page of the Daily Prophet absentmindedly, her fingers drumming a restless beat on the cushiony arm of the chair. Her eyes wandered from the miniscule text of the paper to the window beside her, scanning the frosted panes of glass for any signs of danger outside. Only the cheerful tartan curtains and scudded lawn of the Burrow outside stared back. Hermione groaned wearily, pressing her hand to her forehead, and closing her eyes momentarily. Since the Great War against Voldermort, she was constantly on edge, jumping at the slightest noises, and whipping out her wand when someone appeared unnoticed behind her.

An insistent tapping at the window startled Hermione out of her brooding thoughts, and she almost laughed when she saw Errol, one of the Weasley family's owls, straddling a huge parchment letter in his beak, while giving her a dejected look. Leaning over, she unhooked the catch and allowed the small owl to hop over the frame onto the sill. He hooted once, ruffling his feathers and dropping the letter into Hermione's lap.

"Thank you, Errol."

The parchment was creamy, and the reverse side featured an official looking seal. Hermione summoned her wand muttering a short incantation to open it, easing out the letter.

She read:

Dear Miss Granger:

To stop the increasing discrimination against blood types in the wizarding world, the Ministry has decided to issue a new law to prevent this happening. Any magical being under the age of twenty-five, and not yet married has been chosen a match which they must marry before the deadline. Failure to do so may result in a prison sentence in Azkaban, and/or, a memory wipe and magical powers revoked.

Your match will appear on this letter in a few minutes of arrival, automatically. Once your match is revealed, you must begin the marriage process before the 25th of December, and be wedded before the 31st of January. The same circumstances will apply if you fail to do so.

Hope you are well,

Remi Rearless

Marriage and Relationship Coordinator

Hermione finished the letter, her stomach churning; the breakfast she had eaten only a few hours ago threatening to come back up. Thoughts buzzed in her head. Who was her match? Did she know him? She was about to find out. A sudden warmth flooded through her fingetips and lingered. A blinding flash of light swamped the letter, and she shielded her eyes from the sudden flash.

There, in gold scrawled handwriting was the name of her match. It was Fred.

* * *

**Note: Sorry for leaving you with a cruel cliffhanger, I'm evil, I know. xD Reviews would be amazing! So please, please do! Constructive critism is also welcome, I'm always looking for ways I can improve my writing! **

**Until the next chapter~**

**GreenSwallow**


	2. Chapter 2: A Meeting in the Shadows

**A/N: I'm so sorry for this being uploaded so late! I've just been swamped with homework and school: it's been utter chaos! I'm sorry for this chapter being so short, also, I've just recovered from a serious bout of Writer's Block!**

**Thank you to all the lovely, amazing, beautiful people that read, reviewed, favourited and added to your alerts, you guys are just awesome! It really means the world to me that people come and actually read my little 'ol story!**

**Hope you enjoy! (I'll probably be posting another chapter, too, because I'm in such a great mood!)**

**Until the next chapter,**

**GreenSwallow~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Meeting in the Shadows**

Hermione stared at the loopy gold handwriting with widening eyes, her breath catching in her throat. Fred Weasley? How she could be ever matched with him – it didn't add up! Errol hooted sympathetically from the pile of books he was perched on, grooming his feathers with a hooked beak. The room suddenly chilled, the spots of sunlight that had been dancing on the rug only a few minutes ago disappearing rapidly. Slotting the letter back into the envelope and tucking her newspaper under her arm, Hermione left the room, hurrying up the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny.

"You've gotten your letter I presume?" A hoarse voice sounded from the shadowed landing, halting Hermione in mid-step. The voice emerged from the gloom, his auburn hair falling softly over his face: Fred.

"Yes, I did," replied Hermione, surprised that her voice didn't wobble from nerves. Fred gazed at her intently, his brown gaze never faltering. "Did you get yours?"

"I got it a while back, I, erm, hid it so that George wouldn't find it and tell everyone. Didn't want you to have added pressure, and erm, yeah," he trailed off, an awkward silence descended upon them. "We need to talk... about things," Fred finally said, a long sigh accompanying his words, "meet me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow at noon, okay?" he finished.

"But—," Hermione started, interrupted by Fred's finger pressed softly against her lips. She blushed beetroot, lowering her eyes to the scudded carpet below. "I'll be there," she promised, re-adjusting the newspaper in her arms nervously.

"Good," Fred said softly, removing his finger with a slightly embarrassed tinge to his cheeks and neck. "See you there," he added, composing himself and managing a cheeky wink.

Hermione nodded in acknowledgment, and with a sudden pop, Fred was gone. Suddenly, a door opened in front of her, and Ron appeared, his face a crimson colour. Hermione noticed the envelope and letter scattered across his creased bedspread before he slammed the door and turned to face her.

"Who did you get?" He demanded, his hands balling into fists.


	3. Chapter 3 Rejection

**A/N: Just a quick chapter to make up for the delay in the last chapter! The next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed so far! :D It makes my day, seriously.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit goes to JKR!**

**Until the next chapter,**

**GreenSwallow~**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Rejection**

Ron continued to stare at Hermione with a frightening ferocity, his blue eyes darkening with ill-contained rage. "Well?" He demanded, crossing his arms, "who did you get?"

Hermione felt a prickling in her nose and her eyes filled with tears. "Fred," she mumbled quietly, watching Ron from beneath her dense black lashes. His face contorted with a range of emotions at the news.

"Fred? As in my brother?" He questioned dangerously, his eyes narrowed. Hermione nodded mutely. An inhuman roar issued from Ron, and he strode past her roughly: "I'll kill him!" He growled, gritting his teeth in an attempt to stay calm.

"No, Ron!" Hermione called out, grasping his forearm with weak fingers. He looked surprised at her touch, and stared at her, his blue eyes softening slightly.

"Hermione," he blurted out, covering her hand with his own. "I – I loved—," he trailed off. An arm snaked around her waist, pulling her to his chest. She nestled closer, grateful for the warmth. Tilting her face with a single finger, Ron leaned closer, his nose touching hers. "Hermione," he repeated, closing the distance between their lips slowly.

"No, Ron," Hermione gasped, "we can't," she added, pushing him away with her palm. His eyes flickered with hurt and longing. "I don't want you to get hurt.." she added, waves of guilt engulfing her.

Ron, his face burning with rejection and embarrassment, nodded stiffly, and continued down the stairs swiftly. Hermione cursed herself for letting it get that far. Turning on her heel, she continued her journey to Ginny's room, pushing open the door, and closing it softly behind her. Her bed, pushed up against the right wall, was neatly made, the linen smelling of the fresh air. Hermione curled up under the duvet, closing her eyes momentarily. The steady tick of the clock on the wall soothed her and she allowed her tears to fall, soaking through the white material of her pillow, and wetting her cheeks. What was she going to do?

* * *

Dinner was a sombre affair, neither Ron nor Hermione looking at each other, both avoiding conversation. After the meal, Hermione retired to her room, ignoring questioning looks from Ginny. The bedroom was stiflingly hot and her bedcovers stuck to her body unpleasantly. Eventually, sleep conquered her buzzing mind, and she felt into a dreamless sleep, the events of the day momentarily forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4 Butterbeer and Frost

**A/N: My longest chapter yet! 586 words! xD So we have a little awkwardness between these two in this chapter. I know some people might be taking things a little too slow, but, I just don't want to take things too fast, and for people to get bored! So sorry if that is irritating you at all! :)**

**Thank you all to my lovely reviewers: The-Delectable-May-Reach, , TheAngelOnYourRight, Eeyore1999, kewlchic, junicorn123, and georgeweasleygirl27! You guys are so lovely. :') 3**

**Until the next chapter,**

**GreenSwallow~**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to JKR!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Butterbeer and Frost**

The Three Broomsticks was packed. Hermione fought her way to the table where Fred was seated, muttering apologies as she bumped from person to person. She arrived at the secluded corner table, muttering crossly and brushing stray curls from her face. Outside, a glittering carpet of frost lay over everything, chilling people's breaths into white clouds.

"Hi, 'Mione," Fred smiled, taking her coat and draping it across her seat. "How are you?" He inquired politely, passing Hermione a menu at the same time.

"I'm good, thank you," she replied, scanning it quickly. "I'll just have a tea, I think," she added, pointing to the scripted text of the menu.

"Just a tea?" Fred laughed, his brown eyes crinkling up in humour, "I was thinking butter beers, myself; it's rather cold outside."

"Oh, go on then," she chuckled, handing him some silver sickles, which he promptly refused. "I do have enough money to buy my wife a beer." That made Hermione blush profusely.

Fred soon returned with two foaming tankards of beer, sliding one across the table to Hermione who smiled gratefully. "So, we're matched, eh?" Fred said, gazing out of the window at the crowds of shoppers, an unreadable expression upon his face. "I was really shocked when I found out, I mean, we're nothing alike, no offence," he quickly corrected himself with a sheepish grin. "I guess we should be talking about the wedding, I mean, we only have a couple of months, to prepare." He paused and took a deep gulp of his drink.

"I was shocked, too," Hermione admitted, tracing the grooves in the table, "this is all happening too fast, I didn't want to settle down just yet—least of all with my best friend's brother," she laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "But, you're right, we should be thinking ahead," Hermione finished, wrapping her slender fingers around the warm tankard. "I was thinking the meadow, you know, for the ceremony, we could have the marquee in the centre, and—," she trailed off, her face heating once more.

"No, no, go on," Fred encouraged, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"You're laughing at me," Hermione pouted, tipping the last mouthful of beer back.

"Just a little bit, 'Mione, it just feels weird, planning _our_ wedding," he said finally. "You finished?" He asked, gesturing to her empty tankard. Hermione nodded, standing up and buttoning her coat. They left the inn, both throwing a friendly wave to Madam Rosmerta as they exited.

"Honeydukes next," Fred grinned, almost skipping to the tiny shop opposite. The whole place was crammed from floor to ceiling with all manner of sweets. Barrels of toffee glinted with a golden halo of light. Brightly coloured liquorice strands gleamed under the flickering candle light. Hermione watched on with a wistful longing as third years from Hogwarts crammed their pockets full of chocolate frogs, slapping change down on the counter. Fred steered her to the chocolate aisle, asking her to choose her favourites. With those paid for, they sat down on the nearest bench and proceeded to rip open the chocolates, stamping their feet with the cold, and rubbing their hands together, hoping to coax some warmth into them.

Pleasant silence descended upon them as they devoured the chocolates. "They were nice," she ventured, licking her lips when they had finished. Fred nodded in agreement. Taking Hermione's hand in his own, Fred weaved their fingers together. Hermione stiffened, tensing against his soft fingers. He noticed and let go, coughing awkwardly.


End file.
